1. Cross-reference to Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,145 and 5,035,428 and to my co-pending applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 07/829,269, filed Feb. 3, 1992, (now allowed), and 07/853,572, filed Mar. 18, 1992. All of these previous references describe rotating gripping means for improving the handling and performance of baseball bats. This application is drawn to a similar device but one which is improved by being stronger, rigid and which can be used by stronger and more powerful batters.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the game of baseball and softball and specifically to bats used to play said game. Still more specifically, this invention is related to an improved grip that may be applied to the handles of baseball or softball bats to achieve improved swings thereof and to withstand extreme pressure and twisting and distorting the shape of the device from the grip of the user. Finally, this invention relates to an improved, rigid, interlocking rotating grip that can be manufactured simply and inexpensively and easily installed on the handle of a baseball or softball bat.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art references that describe how bats are used to play the game of baseball and softball. There are also a number of other prior references that relate to batting devices employed to play other games. Baseball and softball is, however, a unique game in which one team uses a player (the "pitcher") who employs a ball that is thrown, sometimes at very high speeds, towards an opposing player (the "batter") who uses a small object (e.g., a baseball or softball bat) to try and strike the ball to a designated place on the playing surface. It is a difficult chore to strike this ball for a number of reasons. The primary reason is that is very difficult simply to hit the ball because of its size and speed of delivery. Additionally, the pitcher can employ a hurling or throwing delivery that will cause the ball to dip or curve in various directions. Consequently, a level, smooth and consistent swing is a necessity in order for the batter to get the bat to meet the ball squarely and thus perform his or her function.
There are several forms and types of baseball and softball played and these games may be played by amateurs or by professionals. For example, hardball baseball is played by professional teams throughout the United States, Canada, Mexico, South America, Cuba and in the Far Eastern countries, for example. There are major league teams as well as minor league teams who perform for pay. In addition, this game is played in colleges, high schools and by Youth League Teams throughout the aforementioned countries. Then, there are adult male and female and youth recreational softball teams who employ a larger, softer ball. All, however, use a bat of similar shape and varying sizes and weights within their individual games.
A baseball or softball bat usually is made up of three parts. There is an end, sometimes called the "barrel" that is used to strike the ball and this part is usually the largest part of the bat having the greatest diameter. There is also a handle end that is gripped by the batter when hitting or striking the ball during the game. Additionally, there is a knob usually located at the end of the handle that is used to assist the user and to insure that the bat does not slip through the user's hands when swinging. Many bats are made from wood but it is conventional in this day and age to employ bats made from aluminum or composites such as graphite or ceramics since they will last longer during play and can be manufactured more easily and with a greater degree of consistency than wooden bats. Most of the bats used in the amateur ranks and in softball employ the aluminum bat and most of these have some sort of cover over the handle to assist in gripping the bat. These covers are conventionally applied just above the aforementioned knob. This cover is conventionally a sleeve of some sort that is applied to the handle during the manufacture thereof. The cover may be of rubber or plastic and sometimes leather is used. The cover is used to assist in the ultimate gripping of the bat and to insure that said grip is firm.
Additionally, in the aforementioned references there are described numerous other devices employed in the prior art to improve the swing of various hitting devices found within the sporting world. These include gripping means for golf clubs, tennis racquets, for example. None of these prior art references teach how to improve the swing of a baseball bat.
In the specifically mentioned U.S. patents and applications cross-referenced above, there are described three separate and distinct methods for improving the swing of the baseball bat by the batter. These references specifically describe some sort of rotating means that can be applied to the bat. The two mentioned patents described improved rotating devices that can be applied after the manufacture of the bat. These elements comprise double layered elements which have a slip surface (which faces the handle of the bat) and a non-slip surface which is either gripped by the user or is applied under a gripping sleeve and is then gripped by the user. In the latter invention, a notching means is provided so as to prevent twisting and slipping of this particular grip during use.
In the case of my co-pending applications, devices are described which include a longitudinal split and the elements comprise either a single layer of a tube of flexible, slippable, pliable plastic (U.S. Ser. No. 07/829,269, now allowed) or a double layered element which has a first, outer layer comprised of a low slip material and a second, inner layer comprised of a high slip material (U.S. Ser. No. 07/853,572).
By installing the devices of any of these inventions on the handle of a conventional baseball bat, the swing of the user can be improved considerably as well-described therein. It has been found, however, that when either of the split elements is used by a strong individual (the so-called "heavy hitter") they tend to twist or distort and neither have the internal strength to survive many uses by these strong individuals. The teachings of this cross-referenced prior art is incorporated herein by reference.